


All in the Past

by TrufaxRex



Series: To the Sky [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Gen, M/M, References to Suicide, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrufaxRex/pseuds/TrufaxRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel and Gabriel talk about the past (something in the air).</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Past

The night is cool and damp, making Gabriel want to wrap his wings around himself to keep warm. He doesn’t though, letting them rest behind him as he sits on a high, sturdy branch above the Nest. Castiel is crouched next to him, looking nowhere near comfortable, wings extended like he might take off at any moment. His bright blue eyes seem to be scanning the night for some sort of sign. But there was something out there in the darkness besides what the dim light of the moon illuminated.

  
“You knew.” Gabriel says quietly, swinging his legs to get the blood moving. He does not look at Castiel, as he tries to keep his anger in check. He has learned so much in the last few days, so much that was wrong and to think that Castiel of all people was involved in the web of lies that he has uncovered just makes Gabriel sick. But he needs answers, ones that he can probably push from Dean if he really tries, but would rather hear truthfully from his friend.

Castiel stays silent for sometime before he finally tilts his head over to look at Gabriel. He at least looks somewhat remorseful as he says softly. “For a long time, yes. I had been courting Dean for nearly a year before he told me what he had done.”

“How could you let it continue?” Gabriel whispers fiercely, memories rising up unbidden. He thinks of Sam, trying so hard to seem happy and content. When it truth the boy had been lost and without hope. The well-intentioned, but cruel actions of his brother had driven Sam close to the edge, even if the younger Aviant didn’t know it.

“You know how you were afraid that Lucifer would leave your flock?” Castiel sounds unafraid, despite the dangerous territory he is treading. “It is how I felt about Sam. I courted him just as well as I did Dean. While Dean was skilled, and strong and full of a fire and passion that I admired. Sam was gentle, sweet and immensely intelligent. It was the best of both and I was lucky to have found it in the same place.”

“That’s so selfish.” Gabriel finally turns to look at the younger male. “What if he were to find out? Did either of you even think of the consequences? How did either of you come to the conclusion that keeping him locked in this gilded cage was good for him in anyway? Hes sixteen! He would have gone insane! Castiel, your smarter than this, better than this!”

“What I did was out of love.” Castiel growls, his wings flaring up and fanning out like a cat raising its hackles. “I deserved to be selfish. All my life I did things for others and never got anything in return. You know that very well, Gabriel.”

The older Aviant takes in a sharp breath, gripping the limb of the tree hard. “This has nothing to do with us, Castiel. And I won’t talk about it now. This is about some poor kid that you and Dean, his brother were… were practically brainwashing and keeping captive. I can’t even imagine what your end game was…” He stops, voice caught as his eyes widened. “Seriously? That’s cruel.”

“I won’t deny it.” Castiel says quietly, meeting Gabriel’s gaze with a quiet and confident strength. “We would have taken Sam as our mate in a few years. Then, a few years after that, we would have traveled. Showed Sam the world that he had always wanted to see.”

“He told me he would never be able to find a mate.” Gabriel’s voice is sad. “He would have said yes to you, just so that he wouldn’t be lonely.”

“Well I’m sure he’ll go and make many friends now.” Castiel says bitterly. “Once again you feel the need to take a away the things that I love. Do you enjoy it, Gabriel?”

They fall silent then and nothing but the slight wind through the leaves in the tree make a noise. Castiel keeps a look out for Dean, who has gone out into the night after his brother. Sam had left sometime earlier in the day, with the help of Gabriel. The young male had taken a few of his books, money and a few pairs of clothes and simply ‘vanished’. Castiel and Dean had been busy and Gabriel helped Sam escape past Deam’s workshop and given him directions to town. By the time Dean and Castiel had come back, Sam was long gone and Gabriel had not been in exactly a sharing mood. Dean had taken off almost instantly to find his brother, while Castiel stayed back with Gabriel just incase Sam came back in the night.

Gabriel supposes to it was cruel of him to suggest Sam take off without a goodbye when his brother wasn’t looking, but at the same time he also believes its what Dean deserves. He can’t hate Dean anymore than he can possibly hate Michael for trying to protect his kin, but he can disapprove and do things to fix a bad situation. Quite frankly, Gabriel is sure Sam will come back, sooner rather than later, and he can admit that he already misses the boy. But its better this way and his conscious feels clearer than it has in years.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Castiel.” This is of course, the fall out. And once Dean got back it would be even worse. “I never meant to hurt you. Everything had spun out of control. I had to leave. He died in your home, Cas.” Sharp golden eyes soften as they seek blue ones. “When I found you, or rather when you found me. I was hoping…”

“Yes.” Castiel sighs and lets out a breath. Subtly as he can, his right wing extends, brushing against Gabriel’s golden wings. “I was hoping so too. I don’t know if Dean will ever forgive you.”

Gabriel shrugs. “I’m staying anyway. I know I was cruel to both of you as well. I won’t just leave you two like this.

Castiel nods as he feels one of Gabriel’s massive wings wrap around him, drawing him close. He is still angry, but does not mind the comfort of his old friend. He knows Gabriel is not intentionally malicious, and does not wish to leave him broken as he did before.

He sighs and nods, still looking out for Dean to come home. “Thank you.”


End file.
